


A different sacrifice

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, F/M, M/M, Mandane Jace Wayland, Memories, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts in 'City of Heavenly Fire' when Asmodeus offered to take Simon's memories away then goes AU. Someone else loses their memories instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A different sacrifice

Everyone had a different reaction to Asmodeus’ request to take Simon’s memories. Izzy jumped in front of Simon protectively, Alec drew his bow and aimed it at the demon prince, Magnus cried out in protest, and Clary activated her Seraph blade and joined Izzy in front of Simon. But it was Jace’s reaction that took everyone by surprise. 

“Take me instead.” Jace said as he stepped forward and everyone looked at him surprised.

“Pardon?” Asmodeus said sure he had misheard.

“I offer up my status as a Shadowhunter. Think about it: I’m the greatest Shadowhunter in the world; I’ve been enhanced by Angel blood. Leave the Daylighter alone and take me instead.” Jace offered and the demon looked intrigued.

“Jace no!” Clary cried out.

“Are you crazy?!” Alec shouted at Jace.

“Let me handle this, stay out of this!” Simon joined Alec in shouting at Jace.

“Shut up Simon.” Jace said, not taking his eyes off Asmodeus.

“Angel blood…never before has it been offered to me, as well as the powers and abilities of a Nephilim, but the power of a Daylighter,” Asmodeus seemed to consider for a few moments before he brightened , “a compromise: I take Simon’s daylight power, return him to a Mundane, and I turn you into a Mundane as well, Jace Herondale. In addition, I will take your memories of the Shadowhunter world Jace, giving an ordinary, mundane life.”

“Done.” Jace agreed after a beat. 

“No!” Clary, Alec, Izzy, and Simon cried out in protest but it was too late.

Asmodeus seemed to grow until he was as tall as the room before he reached down and grabbed Jace and Simon, one in each hand. Simon seemed to be surrounded by shadows until he was lowered to the floor. Simon swayed on his feet as he adjusted to humanity once more before he looked back up at Jace, along with his friends. Jace’s gave went from Simon to Alec to Izzy to Clary, where it lingered for a moment before it repeated. Then the room was surrounded by shadows and they started to take shapes.

The group watched, stupefied, as they saw Valentine standing over a blonde boy they realized was Jace. Jace appeared to be about seven and was crying as Valentine twisted the neck of a falcon before coldly dropping the dead bird at Jace’s feet.

The scene was shrouded in shadows for a moment before it changed to a scene that was familiar to the Lightwoods. Jace, now about ten, was standing in the institute. Hodge, Maryse, and Robert stood a few feet away as a younger Izzy and Alec stood in front of Jace. Izzy was talking animatedly as Alec smiled apologetically at Jace, who looked a little freaked out by how talkative Izzy was.

The scene changed once more to Jace in his room, asleep. Maryse sat next to the bed, signing a lullaby. The shadows changed the scene again and it was Alec and Jace, around the time Simon and Clary had first met them, training with Seraph blades. The shadows changed the scene quickly to Jace and Izzy, laughing at something. Then the shadows changed to show Jace with Max, Jace handing Max a toy soldier.

The scene changed to Jace at Jordon’s apartment, Jace and Jordon playing video games as Simon and Jace bantered back and forth. Then, it was Clary. 

The scenes changed so fast they couldn’t tell what they were but they got the idea. They saw Clary as Jace saw her: strong, beautiful, kind, forgiving, and loving. Then it was over.

Clary, Alec, Izzy, Simon, and Magnus found themselves back in Idris. Jace was noticeably absent. As the other Shadowhunters rushed to them, Clary dropped to her knees, sobbing as Jocelyn and Luke reached her. Her parents wrapped their arms around her as they looked at the others, but they were no better. Izzy had a blank look on her face until Simon walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Her mask cracked and she threw her arms around him and began sobbing into his shoulder as Simon stroked her hair, trying to offer her comfort. Alec dropped to his knees and held his left wrist, where his Parabatai Rune was, in shock. In concern, Magnus knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Alexander?” Magnus called out.

“Our Parabatai bond…has been severed.” Alec said in a numb voice.


	2. Unexpected meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the park, Alec, Simon, Clary, and Izzy have an unexpected encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have no excuse. I hope you enjoy.

It had been a month since Jace had sacrificed himself so that his siblings would be able to be with the ones they loved. And nothing had been the same since then. Maryse had returned to the institute and locked herself in her office, only coming out for meals. Izzy had locked herself in her room for days, only allowing Simon and Alec inside. Once she came out, it was clear that the Lightwood family was a shadow of their former selves. It was like someone had died. And in a way, someone had. 

Simon had since moved in with Clary and her family and was currently trying to help Clary deal with the situation. At night, he often held Clary while she cried, the same as he had done with Izzy in those first few days. He hadn’t contacted his mother, for fear of causing her to have a nervous breakdown, but had remained in contact with his sister Rebecca. 

Central park  
Afternoon

It had been Luke who had first suggested the picnic, as an attempt to get Maryse out of the institute. It had turned into a Lightwood/Fray family picnic with Simon tagging along. Now, after finishing their meal, the adults were cleaning up while the teenagers played a game of basketball. Well, tried in Simon’s case. He was a nerd, not an athlete. 

It was currently the boys against the girls. Alec was blocked by Izzy and Clary as he tried to make a shot. Alec threw the ball to Simon, trying to pass it. But he threw to hard and the ball went over Simon’s head. They all looked over as the ball struck a blonde haired boy in the back of the head. The boy yelped as it fell beside him, rubbing his head as the four of them rushed over.

“God, I’m sorry.” Alec said as the boy picked up the ball and turned faced them.

“It’s cool. I’m Jace, Jace Evans,” Jace tossed the ball to Alec and noticed the look of shock on all their faces, “something wrong?”

“No,” Alec recovered from being face to Face with his adoptive brother first, “you just really look like someone we used to know. I’m Alec. This is my sister Isabel, her boyfriend Simon, and our friend Clary.”

“Nice to meet you all. You from around here?” Jace inquired.

“Yeah, we all are,” Simon said recovering next, “You?”

“My family and I just moved here from England. So maybe I’ll see you around.” Jace smiled.

“Yeah, maybe.” Izzy said softly.

Jace smiled politely before walking off. The four of them stared at his retreating form, all them stunned by what had just happened.

The institute  
Later in the afternoon

“You’re sure it was Jace you saw?” Maryse asked as the teenagers, minus Simon, stood in front of the adults.

“I know his face almost as well as I know my own. It was him mom.” Alec said certainly.

“It was weird; it was like he was Jace but…not.” Clary said lamely.

“That’s because he isn’t Jace anymore,” Luke said and they all looked at him startled, “everything he experienced, the cruelty from Valentine, the love and compassion from all of you, the enslavement to Sabastian, it all made Jace who he was. That’s all been removed now. He’s not the Jace you know anymore.”

“No kidding.” 

Everyone turned to see a dark haired young man with a folder enter the room.

“Brother Zachariah.” Maryse greeted politely.

“Maryse,” Jem nodded politely as he walked in and put the file on her desk, “I’ve been trying to find out what happened to Jace ever since the end of the Dark War. He now believes himself to be Jonathan Christopher Evans, adoptive son of Nathaniel and Serena Evans. His biological parents died in a car accident when he was five, he was adopted by the Evans’ when he was eight. He has no sibling, biological or otherwise. He’s lived in England his entire life until a few weeks ago, when his father moved here to the States for a job opportunity. He starts school next week. The rest is all in that file.”

“Thank you.” Maryse said as she opened the file and began reading it.

“It was my pleasure to help the last Herondale.” Jem said before he turned and walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came to me when I read a story where Clary lost her memories instead of Simon and I thought to myself ‘man, Jace losing his memories would have been a lot more interesting.’ So, tell me what you guys think. Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
